The New Generation Of the Winx
by FionnaAndCakeLuvva
Summary: The dynamic Winx you knew are now grown up in this new fanfiction! Now their daughters, Abby, Starlet, Rosalie, Bridget, Digitetta, and Illiris will now walk into their mother's footsteps for a new generation. There will be drama, violence, romance, humor and sadness as you read. Once you start reading, you can't stop. Best Winx Story on Fanfiction. PM me for more info!
1. Struggling Life

It was just today it happened. I rode my purple bike afterschool. The blue sky was bright, but I wasn't. "Good afternoon, Abigail!" Mr. Brusberb greeted outside his flower shop. I was angered, so I didn't greet him back. Autumn wasn't a good season for me. As I rode, maple leaves with pretty colors were falling down from their trees. The breeze was blowing so rapidly it made my red hair flow out. I pedaled down to 836 Roseberry Lane, which was my street. Everyday this, everyday that. That's how life is. When I turned to a stop at my house, I got off my bike and left it there. What's the point of using it now?

I opened the front door, meeting my 6-year-old sister, Kira. "Hi Abby!" She said, while hugging me tightly.  
"Hello." My mother, Meghan, was in the kitchen washing the dirty, food stained dishes. "Abby, how was school today?" She asked. _School._ The question I didn't want to answer. "I was…learning." I lied. "Abigail, tell the truth." Meghan was curious. "I was bullied today by these group of nobodies which everyone calls them the "popular clique". Besides, it's not really a big deal. Except the fact that they threatened me. So there's your answer, Mom." My dad slams his fist in his lasagna. "So you didn't tell ya ol' man? HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YA? YOU FIGHT BACK AND LET THOSE GIRLS GO TO HELL!" He shouted. "John, calm down." Meghan tries to console her husband. " NO! I SENT YOU TO SCHOOL FOR EDUCATION NOT THIS SHIT!" he yelled back. " I tried to do something but you don't understand! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" I was proud to stand up to my "father". Everyone was silent, including Kira.

I marched upstairs to my room with Kira following. I slammed the door before she could come in. Tears start streaming through my cyan eyes. "Why won't my parents understand me?! I never get respect." I murmured. I wiped the tears with tissues. I opened my single window. "I'm making my own decisions for now on."

Without thinking, I jumped out. "Owww!" I moaned. My knees were scraped and blood started thoozing out. I stood up. I didn't runaway from home, I just wanted take a stroll. Everything was busy in the City Of Gardenia. Gardenia is located in Southern California. The scent of fast food, oil, and autumn was is the air. It disgusted me. When I walked past an abandoned building, I heard noise. Like a girl yelling. I got curious and took a peep. Then I saw it. A teenage girl battling with thugs. The thing was that she was a FAIRY.

" .Gee! You thugs better give me back my planet's scepter!" The girl threatened. "Watcha' gonna do? Use your fairy wand?" One of the thugs teased. The crinimals snickered. "Solar Burst!" A burst of solar energy attacks the thugs. The fairy flew to her scepter."Woah." I said. I come out from my hiding place. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Starla." Starla replied. "Well I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby." "Ok."

In Erakylon, "Oh Sky, after the Trix' attack to the Magic Dimension, I'm scared we'll never see our baby again." Queen Bloom said. "Don't worry, he or she will come back to us, I hope." King Sky replied. Queen Bloom cries softly. "Please come back… who ever you are.'


	2. Trouble Awakens

"So you're a fairy?" I asked. "Yeah, but I'm human-size." Starlet replied. As we talked more, Starlet suddenly shakes. "Are you OK?" I ask. "I sense trouble and it's coming from here." Starlet replied. We starting running to see the situation." .Gee." Starlet said. Damaged cars were upside down on the road, the sky was flashing with lighting, and the citizens were screaming like crazy. "Someone is starting this mess, and I'm gonna fix it." I said, proudly. Two men were in mid-air destroying things.

"Abby, no! You could get hurt!" Starlet cried. I ignored her. Everywhere was getting destroyed. The homes, buildings, vehicles, and PEOPLE. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How can those 2 men cause such a problem like this?

"HEY YOU! STOP BUTTCHEEKS!" I yelled out. "Oh look, a little girl." One of the men teased. "I'M NOT LITTLE, I'M 13 DUMBOS!" I yelled back. "Well you look like a little girl from here." The villain said. They both laughed. They floated back to the ground. "Listen little girl, you better run or we'll kill you in the of three." He said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

I stood there. "I'm not scared of you two. I'm not running away just because you told me so. You can't do anything to me because I'm younger." Both of them stared at each other and snickered. "Your hilarious." One of them said. So they think I'm kidding? "I told you guys to stop." I said. One of them pushed me onto the ground. …

The ground was shaking constantly. More people were screaming and dying. I'm frightened that my family will die next. The more destruction, the more chaos which can lead to the final stage, GHOST TOWN. Trees were breaking and falling down. Buildings were toppling over as I think. I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe I am a little girl.

I stood back up. Gardenia looked even worse than before. Starlet flies over to one of the men. "Sun Bolt!" Starlet uses her scepter to attack. One of the villains fell down."Rising Sun!" She hurls a yellow ball toward the enemy. He ducked. The evil villain attacks Starlet. She loses strength and falls. "Ughh.." she groaned. "STARLET!" I run over to her. She didn't respond. I stood up, mad and enraged. My cyan eyes turned flaming red in seconds.

There were voices in my head. I try to concentrate.

A burst of energy came out of me. Both of the men were attacked. My eyes turned back to cyan. I breathed heavily. They thought I was kidding. Wait what just happened? I looked at myself with curiousity. Starlet woke up.

"What happened?" Starlet asked. I stare at my hand. "I don't know. Gardenia is destroyed now. What can I do?" I desperately looked around. "Well you can do something. Maybe you should take a break." Starlet advised. "I don't know where my family is, but I'm sure Gardenia will be fine when I come back."

Starlet transformed to her normal self. "Well I'm going to Magix. Wanna come?" She asked. "Sure!" I replied. Starlet opened a portal to Magix and I followed her inside. The portal closes.


	3. Internal Spark

Starlet and I came out of the portal. "Woah." I said. "Don't worry your gonna love it here!" Starlet said, excitedly. "I still don't know what happened at Gardenia. It felt weird." I said. "Abby, you have that internal spark in you. You shouldn't worry so much. You have the power." Starlet advised. "Thanks, but I wonder what my parents will say."

Somewhere In Magix, "Anakon, there was something strange about that girl. She's powerful." Devilin said. "I think she has the power of the Dragon Flame. We can't take it though. The power is precious to Domino." Anakon said. "YOU FOOL! I want you to steal the power and ELIMINATE the girl and her acquaintances, or your fate will be death." Devilin threatened. "No please Devilin! I don't deserve to die! I have a wife and two beautiful children!" Anakon begged. "Fine, but if you fail, you'll die." Devilin agreed. Anakon vanished.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Magix, Starlet and I were walking around. Anakon appears out of nowhere. "Surprise pixies!" he shouted. Anakon hurled a ball of dark magic toward me. I missed. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here for a reason. TO KILL YOU. MUAHAHAHA!" he yelled. Starlet and I started running through the forest. Anakon knocks down trees while following us. Little beads of sweat appeared on my forehead as I ran faster with Starlet. Starlet tripped over a rock. "Hurry! Take my hand!" I said. Anakon was running rapidly. Starlet reached out her hand and I grabbed it. We continued to run away. I wanted to take a break but I couldn't or I'll die.

A pine tree almost fell on the both of us. "AHHHH!" Starlet screamed. I was running so rapidly, that I ran into a deer. "Gaah!" I yelped. I calmed the deer down then climbed onto it's back. Starlet got on too. The deer started… galloping. "YEE HAW!" The deer ran and jumped. Anakon flew in mid-air and attacked dark beams. "Look out!" I yelled. Starlet spanked the deer's behind in order to run faster. Instead, the dear passed out. "It's useless." Starlet said.

We keep on running. Then we both came to a stop at a cliff. "Stupid pixies. You have no where to go now." Anakon teased. "There may be fashion trends that are SO last season, but you will NOT hurt us." Starlet said. She transforms into fairy. "Solar Wind!" Starlet spins her scepter high above her several times, creating a bright yellowish glow and then hits it on the ground, releasing a wave of light attack energy to Anakon. He gets knocked off his feet.

"Rising Sun!" She forms a yellow ball of light and hurls it toward Anakon. He stood back up and caught the attack. Instead, he threw it toward Starlet. She tried to dodge it, but it was unsuccessful. The ball attacked and she fell right over the cliff. "Starlet!" I screamed. You may think I'm crazy, but I jumped. I wouldn't let my best friend die. "STARLET HOLD MY HAND!" I shouted. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. She holded my hand. As we were falling, Starlet shouted, "WELL IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU FOR 2 HOURS AND 8 MINUTES!" I knew this wouldn't be the end. I closed my eyes and believed in myself then I felt it. I FELT THE POWER OF THE DRAGON FLAME. It was in me the whole time, but I didn't realize it.

I transformed into a beautiful fairy. I wasn't falling anymore this time I was flying! Starlet was right; I did have that internal spark in me.

Flames were circling around me. I felt strength and power. I came back to the surface, seeing Anakon's disgusted expression on his evil face. He deserves revenge.

I gave it to him. "SO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, WELL YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Anakon looked confused. "Heat Storm!" In a rage, I released a storm of fire beams with my hands. Starlet flies back up. "Moonbeam!" She hurls a blue ball toward Anakon. He vanished. I used up my energy. I was weak. Suddenly, I just passed out. "Abby?! Answer me?!" Starlet yelped. I heard her in my head, but I was unresponsive.


	4. More Info About Abby

Hey guys! It's Abby here! I'm 16 now but I'm telling you my story of how I became a fairy! I realized that I'm the Princess of Domino/Erakylon and also Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

Everything's been a rush for me, and there's so much drama and violence going on. So Just read my info when I was Younger:

Name: Abby

Age: 13

Power: Dragon Flame, Fire and Heat Manipulation/Control, Healing Abilities, Life-Force Manipulation/Control and Generation, Pyrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Fire Magic and Spells, Fire and Heat Absorption, and Physic Link (with her Mom and Aunt)

Realm/Home Planet: Domino/Erakylon

Parents and Family: Bloom (mother) Sky (father) Vanessa (biological grandparent) Mike (biological grandparent) Daphne (aunt) Adam (older sibling) Meghan (biological mother) John (biological father) Oritel (grandfather) Marion (grandmother) Kira (biological younger sibling)

Birthday: June 18

Winx Outfit: Bloom's

Enchantix Outfit: Bloom's

Believix Outfit: Bloom's

Harmonix Outfit: Bloom's

Sirenix Outfit: Bloom's

Appearance: Abby wears something similar to Bloom's Season 4 Everyday Outfit. She has orange hair (inherited from Bloom) with blonde streaks (inherited from Sky) cyan eyes (inherited from bloom)

Personality: Abby is a sweet, kind girl. Sometimes she can be frustrated or enraged but other than that she is cool person to hang out with. She's into poetry and journalism but what she likes is to battle villains.

Best Friends: Everyone (except villains)

Crush/Boyfriend: Too Young to Date

* * *

**Well that's all! Thanks so much for reading! More chapters are coming soon.**


	5. Dragon Flame Gone?

"Abby please! Wake up!" Stelli panicked.

In Domino, Queen Bloom is still crying in her bedroom. "I just wish to see my child!" She cried. Then she heard knocking. The depressed queen wiped her tears and went down the grand stairway. "Your highness, there's a visitor for you." One of the guards said. "Let the person in." Queen Bloom said.

The royal guards presented the visitor. The person was Devilin. "Your majesty, can I speak to you in private, please?" Devilin asked. "Of course. Guards?"

The guards left the room."Listen, you. I've came here for the Dragon Flame. You better give the power to me or I'll murder you." Devilin threatened. "Oh my. You can't take it, I'm its keeper. So I suggest you back away or else." Queen Bloom said back. She transforms into her Sirenix form. "Spreading Fire!" She sent out a beam of fire toward Devilin.

He hovered in mid-air and missed the attack. "Stupid fairy!" Devilin teased.

Queen Bloom was determined to battle him. After all, she was the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension.

"Lava Jab!" She creates a beam of flame that shoots toward Devilin. He was knocked down. "YOU WILL NEVER OBTAIN THE POWER OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Queen Bloom yelled. Devilin stood back up. He started shooting dark balls toward Queen Bloom. With her flexible seashell-shaped wings, it was easy for her to dodge the balls. Devilin hovered in mid-air once again attacking her with black lighting bolts.

She flied faster, dodging the attacks until he hurled another dark ball. This time the ball got her and she fell down. "Give me the power." Devilin threatened.

"No.." Queen Bloom stood back up, ready to battle. "Dragon's Fire!" Flames traveled toward Devilin. He caught the attack and threw it back to her. Queen Bloom kicked it. "Flame Kick!" Her attack traveled like a boomerang and knocked down Devilin.

"You are very smart, but I'll win this round." The villain said. He threw Queen Bloom to the ceiling. She maintained her balance before she got injured. Devilin casts a evil spell. The Dragon Flame was escaping out of Queen Bloom. "STOP! AHHHHHHHHHH! MY POWERS!" She yelled. The queen was groaning and Devilin was laughing like crazy. Her powers were gone and she was weak. The queen fell to grown. She was injured. "I have that affect on women. Oh well.." Devilin said.

In the Forest of Magix, Starlet was flying while carrying me. She stopped when she saw a magical school with a barrier. She walks through the barrier and into Alfea, the College for Fairies. She transformed back to her normal self. Starlet walks inside Alfea and into an office. "Headmistress Faragonda, My friend, Abby, is unresponsive." Starlet said. The old woman listened carefully and said, "She looks like a Charmix fairy. Send her to the school nurse." replied.

Starlet walks to the school nurse.

In Devilin and Anakon's lair, "So you failed on your mission?" Devilin asked, angrily. "Well yeah, but-" Anakon said, but was interrupted. "NO BUTS! You make me sick." Devilin snapped his fingers. Anakon exploded. Multiple organs were everywhere. Pools of blood were on the steel floor. Anakon's skeleton crushed.

Meanwhile, "She is out of energy, but I don't think it's the only reason why she's unresponsive." The school nurse said. "Then why?" Starlet was curious. "She's probably worried about something or frightened. She'll be better for a few weeks." The school nurse said then leaves the room. "Something isn't right." Starlet said while touching my forehead. She was right.

In Domino, Queen Bloom is still on the floor, in pain. King Sky walks in. "Bloom!" He runs over to his wife. The king feels her heart. "Oh no. The Dragon Flame is gone." He gasped. A teenage guy walks in. "Mom?!" He runs to Queen Bloom. "Is she dead?" he asked. "Adam, I really don't know."

In the Omega Dimension, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the Wizards Of the Black Circle are still locked up, but Icy's punishment is cracking….

* * *

**More Evil is emerging O.O Enjoying the series? You can PM ME! Thanks so much 4 reading.**


	6. Alfea & New Friends

Starlet walks out of the nurse's office. She runs into her friend, Rosalie. "Oh hey!" Starlet greeted. Rosalie had long honey brown hair with blonde bangs. She waves back. "It looks like your worried." Rosalie said. "I am worried. My friend, Abby just fought against some villain. Right now she's in the nurse's office." Starlet explained.

"Well did you both defeat the villain?" Rosalie asked. "Maybe. He just vanished then Abby passed out." Starlet replied. "I think it's best not to think about." Rosalie said. The two girls walked back to their dorm rooms.

In Domino, "Bloom, answer me." King Sky said. The queen was still unresponsive. King Sky sighed. She was still breathing, but didn't woke up.

Meanwhile, "Great, now I have no henchman!" Devilin said, not recalling that he killed Anakon. "At least I have the Dragon Flame and I can rule the Magic Dimension!" he yelled. "Wouldn't you need help with that? Some planning?" A mysterious voice said. "Who the heck are you?" Devilin asked. The person stepped into the lair to reveal himself. He wore black and grey, had burgundy hair, and evergreen eyes. "I'm Vortex. Hire me as your henchman and I will ELIMINATE anyone you desire. One-hundred percent guaranteed." Vortex said.

"Hmm.. do you kill fairies?" Devilin asked. "Pixies and fairies. I hunt them down, capture, and kill. So far I killed 24." Vortex replied. Together they yelled, " AND WE RULE THE MAGIC DIMENSION ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

In Alfea, "Headmistress Faragonda," Rosalie said. "Yes dear," Ms. Faragonda replied. "Well since if we go weak on our powers, maybe we should train more." Rosalie said. "Yep, It will be fabulous!" Starlet agreed. "Why do you want training, girls?" The headmistress asked. "Well, it's Abby! She has amazing powers! I met her on Earth!" Starlet replied, excitedly. "We have to see how strong Abby is, then we might accept her into Alfea." Ms. Faragonda said.

In the nurse's office, I woke up, not remembering what happened. "Weird." I said. I walked into the hallway until Starlet and another girl ran into me. "Abby! Abby! Show your powers to Headmistress Faragonda and you'll be accepted into Alfea!" Starlet yelped. "Hold on, she need her parents permission, though." Rosalie said. Parents and Family. "I have to go back on Earth." I said. "We'll come with you." The two girls agreed. "Ring of Solaria!" Starlet uses her scepter to transport us to Earth. We were in Gardenia. It still looked destroyed, but not that much. "Follow me to my house!" I said. The three of us ran to 836 Roseberry Lane.

We came to the front entrance. I knock the door. My mother opens the door, with a relieved expression on her face. "Abby! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, hugging me tightly. "My friends and I wanted to tell you guys something." I said. Everyone listened including Kira. "Well I'm a fairy." I said. "NO YOUR NOT! STOP PLAYING MAKE BELIEVE!" My "father" yelled. "No it's true! Plus, she needs your permission to go to a magic school in order to know her powers." Rosalie said.

"I don't agree.." Meghan said. "Please.. this is a chance of a lifetime!" I begged. "Alright then." John agreed. "YAY!" The three of us jumped up and down. "I'm gonna pack my stuff." I said. Starlet, Rosalie, and I ran up to my bedroom.

When we were finished packing, my room looked so empty. Rosalie helped me with the excessive luggage. "Ready!" I exclaimed. "Ring of Solaria!" Starlet transported us back to Magix. Meghan cries into John's shoulder.

In Magix, we passed through the barrier and entered Alfea. Griselda welcomes the girls. "Welcome to Alfea, the College for Fairies! You'll be sharing a dorm room with Starlet and Rosalie." She said.

"Cool!" I said. When we walked in, three girls came in. "Sorry I'm new." Said a girl with brown hair with pink streaks. "I guess the six of us are sharing a dorm room." A girl with magenta hair said. We all laughed together. "I'm Digitetta." Digitetta said. "I'm Bridget" said Bridget. "I'm Iliris." Iliris said. "Hi! We're Abby, Starlet, and me!" Rosalie greeted. I waved.

"We all can be great friends!" I said.


End file.
